


Trophy Case Boyfriend

by MikaelaJaeger



Series: Eremin Short-Fics [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (I'm sorry mum), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Humiliation kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Top Eren Yeager, hole spanking, slutty armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaelaJaeger/pseuds/MikaelaJaeger
Summary: Eren has a tough day at work and in result has a lot of pent-up frustration.Armin is happy to help.





	Trophy Case Boyfriend

Armin was a trophy case boyfriend. He lived in his boyfriend's rich mansion- well cared for and comfortable. In return All Armin had to do for the other boy is sit still and look pretty for good publicity. But then there were other days like today when Eren had a rough time at work with no outlet- This is when Armin customarily steps up to help.

That leads us to where they are right now. Armin's wrists bound to the headboard and ass lifted high, like a bitch presenting to its master. He can feel Eren's strong hands spreading the blondes round plump ass cheeks to reveal a small, pink, twitching hole, the green jewels of his eyes inspecting and appreciating his hole. The feeling of his exposure made Armin whimper and Eren smirk evilly at the sound.

"You like this don't you, being on display and showing me your little hole twitch." Eren loved seeing his Armin like this, humiliated and vulnerable. Eren gave the pink hole a two-fingered slap, enjoying the way it tensed and winked. Armin produced a loud satisfied moan, resisting the urge to rock back against Eren's fingers otherwise he may not cum tonight.

Eren purred appreciatively, before leaning down to bury his face between those two enchanting cheeks. Armin felt Eren's nose press against his hole as the other boy inhaled his scent and hummed happily, pulling away - much to Armin's demise- to speak; "You used the strawberry body wash I gave you,"

Eren bent down again and gave Armin's begging hole a quick flick of his tongue. The blonde let out a loud wanting moan, then whimpered sadly when Eren pulled away to praise his boyfriend.

"Good boy, would you like a reward?" 

Armin shook his head so fast that his eyes almost rolled into the back of his head. The blonde boy wagged his ass that was cupped in Eren's hands for emphasis. The other boy laughed at his little blondes display before leaning back down again to pleasure that pink furled opening he loves so much. The first swipe of his was fast and teasing and enough to warrant a whine of desire from the smaller boy.

Another lick came as fast but this time lingered longer around his pleading opening. Eren swirled his wet tongue around the outside of his boy's pretty hole before teasingly digging the very tip of his tongue into the strawberry smelling hole. 

Armin yelped in surprise of the unexpected poking and thrust his hips against the brunette's face, digging the wet muscle deeper into his hole.

"Mmh..Armin.." The other boy moaned, the warm tight heat of Armin's ass. The feeling making his cock jump at what it would be like to bury his cock deep in that puckered hole. Eren twists his tongue around in the hole, hitting Armin's pleasure spot multiple times- making the blonde call out his name multiple times as well. The green-eyed brunette narrowed his tongue before bobbing his head back and forth, fucking Armin's ass like he would with his dick. 

"A-Ah..E-Er-Erenn"  
The blonde boy whined, gently rocking back with each thrust of the others wet muscle. 

After a few minutes of what feels like years of teasing for Armin. Eren detaches his tongue for Armin's sphincter to assess his handiwork. The previously tight small pink hole was gaping open, ring puffed red as it winked and twitched, begging to be filled again. 

"Look at you, you're a gaping mess." Eren inserted two fingers as he spoke, spreading each to stretch even wider. Armin moaned pushing back roughly, fucking himself on Eren's two fingers. 

"P-Please...Eren..p-please give it to..a-ah..me.." 

The blonde sang, desperately rocking himself on Eren's fingers. Taking pity on his needy boyfriend - although very impressed with his workmanship on getting his calm and composed boyfriend this frantic, Eren himself had been pointedly ignoring the throbbing of his rock hard cock until now. The brunette gripped the blonde's hips tight and thrusted in with his cock, watching in awe as Armin takes his length whole. Eren moaned loudly, Armin's tight heat engulfed him and gripped his cock firm. 

Eren knew he didn't have to wait for long if Armin's loud, needy moans where anything to go by. The brunette gave sharp relentless thrusts forward, rocking the blondes whole body ahead with every push of his hips. They moaned in sync, the sounds growing louder and louder, thrusts moving harder and harder, the head of Eren's cock abusing Armin's prostate over and over again.

 

"A-h..E-Eren..I'm!Coming!" Armin yelled, voice singing Erens name as his dick shot long white ropes of cum along the bed sheets. Eren felt Armin's hole constrict and tighten as the other came and that was his own undoing. While shouting his trophy boyfriend's name, he came hot and strong into the round ass. 

 

This was definitely a time that Armin would remember clear as day.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's kinda rushed, this is my first time writing sin...  
> I feel so impure lmao  
> I gotta have a sower in holy water or something.


End file.
